Una nueva navidad
by Glory-chan
Summary: Tomoko, esa chica rara, ultimamente sus navidades no fueron como antes, pero esto...podria cambiar. bueno a su manera, y asi su corazon, pdira tener una compañia y alguien en quien confiar. aunque...solo falta que se de cuenta. (plis pasen y lean no se arrepentiran no icesto/no yuri a no ser...NO)
1. -prologo-

**Hooo-LA cómo están chuladas de lectores XD, bueno, bueno aquí yo reportándome con una pequeña historia que salió de mi linda cabecita XD, esta historia se me ocurrió por esta época del año y personalmente a mí me hubiera gustado un final más profundo en este anime que me parece bueno; eso sería todo solo quiero decir que si les gusta esta historia subiré la continuación y así consecutivamente espero que sea de su agrado para continuar y pues…nada **

**No los aburro más y sin más ni más el fic….**

**Declaimer: (me da hueva escribir todo así que) watamote no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.**

POV TOMOKO

Los copos caían y caían por la ventana de la escuela, y ya hacían ver que el invierno estaba presente, me acomode una bufanda que traía para sentir su calor jeje es lo más parecido a un abrazo, con calor y me enrolla todo el cuerpo. Vi a mi maestro y a las zorras de mi clase con los idiotas que no ponían atención. Bueno por eso a mí ya no me importa ya ser su amiga o no solo quiero que se quite este odioso frio que me congela la nariz ¡achu! Aahh de por si la navidad no pasa ninguna cosa interesante; que podría cambiar esta Navidad a las otras. Toca la campana para desayunar y me asomo por la ventana y veo, veo y reveo los tontos pasar, tras las zorras sin cesar, ya no importa tomo mi desayuno y ya me largo de ese lugar infernal, en mi corazón no me importa el frio me tengo a mi ya no me afecta el seguirá latiendo hasta el final y así estaré hasta el que esto termine estoy feliz porque sea así ya no me interesa ya estado así por mucho tiempo una navidad mas no me va a afectar, sigo caminando por los pasillos hasta que llego a un lugar donde pareciera que nunca se habitó me acomodo y me quedo allí a desayunar allá arriba es hermoso sin que nadie me moleste y tengo una buena vista por la ventana los árboles, el pasto, la cancha el partido que está pasando…un momento hoy es el campeonato cierto…

Sigo viendo por la cancha como los jugadores corren y corren, que cansado, pero entre todos esos chicos se encontraba mi hermano, él es el que tenía el balón y corría de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, hacia frio eso sí pero aun así ellos corrían para ganar, no entendía por qué hacer esa gran tontería si al final a perder o tal vez ganar se van a congelar…pulmonía les va a dar.

Ya el partido termina nosotros habíamos ganado, me sentía rara al ver todo ese escándalo, al saber que al final de todo, nunca podre estar allí, como mi hermano ¡ese idiota! Es el que metió el maldito gol ganador, pues si no hizo nada solo corrió y corrió por toda la cancha y al final pateo el balón eso es todo y por eso lo celebran idiotas que son todos, ¡ja! Aunque…en el fondo siento un tremendo vacío, no se me siento triste, al ver a mi odioso hermano rodeado de tantos chicos, chicas y hasta sus contrincantes están allí dándole las felicitaciones, y sobre todo dando algo que a mí no me ha dado en años hace tantos años que si no es porque estoy aquí creo nunca poder volverla a ver…una sonrisa. Viéndolo así, él es lo que yo nunca podre ser feliz, simpático, popular, conocido por toda la escuela y aun así nadie nota su apellido que el mismo que el mío y nadie nota que el nombre es casi el mismo solo por una maldita letra, nadie lo ve y yo ante el soy solo una desconocida más, nunca nos hablamos alguna vez pensé usar la fama de mi hermano para hacer al menos algún amigo…pero no funciono

_Flash Black _

Tomoko: To-To-Tomoki – dije muy bajito con muchos nervios estaba con unos amigos suyos el me volteo a ver al igual que sus amigos sentí un respingón al sentir las miradas sobre mí, y empecé a temblar a causa de eso.- es-es-es que-que-quería saber si-si iras a-a ca-casa – estaban en una tienda y mi madre me había dicho que si lo veía le dijera eso y lo vi durante todo el tiempo en clases, pero siempre estaba rodeado por gente, estábamos en la escuela y el me lo había prohibido. Y ahora…no estábamos en la escuela y solo había uno que dos amigos, aun así tenía miedo. Pero iba a ser popular, yo Tomoko Kuroki la hermana del futbolista estrella, esa hermosa chica que nadie había notado, esa era, Tomoko Kuroki y ella era hermana de Tomoki. Como habían podido estar tan ciegos pero mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por…

Tomoko: y… ¿tú quién eres?- me dijo con rabia e indiferencia y los otros lo vieron y luego me vieron, no sabía que hacer y, y, y, me eche a correr como si no hubiera mañana

_Fin flash back _

Aun así no necesito la ayuda de mi estúpido hermano, y así de rápido se fue el tiempo, y otra vez tuve que volver a mi salón con esos idiotas y esas zorras cualquieras, pero antes de llegar, pensé en todas esas veces que me rebaje ante todos ellos para poder ser su amiga ahora ya tengo algo más en mente aunque…no me molestaría cuando menos tener un verdadero cariño, pero al menos espero que, espero poderme acostumbrar a…estar sola.

Iba pasando por el pasillo sumergida en mis pensamientos, ver como la luz tenue del día se iba a cada segundo por las nubes del cielo, como todos traían suéter y estaban muy emocionados ya que hoy sería el último día de clases, iba tan pacifica escuchando como el sonido de las ramas de los árboles se azotaban una con otras, a causa del viento y al unísono con mis pasos en el pasillo que poco a poco se fue haciendo solitario

Iba así a, sola por el pasillo pensando en esta triste soledad que me rodea, y levantó la vista para ver…a mi hermano con un grupo de muchachos, eran tres o cuatro pero…después de todo eran sus amigos…y, por primera vez me vio directo a los ojos no lo hacía ya en mucho tiempo y, hizo algo que no ME daba hace…tanto me dio…una sonrisa, una diferente no igual que le dio a ellos algo diferente, algo único y no resistí mas, esto ya era mucho, está bien que me odio, pero burlarse de mí y mi soledad

Quise llorar, quise gritare, arrogarme a mi estúpido hermano y decirle que lo odio con toda mi alma, quería arrogarme al suelo y sollozar, ¿Por qué se burlaba así de mí? Si él tenía todo, por que

Seguí no quería hacer eso allí ante todos, no lloraría ante mi estúpido hermano, no eso NUNCA y logre seguir, y solo apreté los puños. Estaba yo allí con todo mi ira, tristeza, locura, y…y…y mi soledad que me asuste al oír una voz que me llamaba

¿?: ¡TOMOKO-SAN!- y se tiro ante mi

Y cuando me gire a ver me encontré con aquella chica que conocí hace tiempo, Megumi Imae la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que casi no veo por ser tan popular, pero aun así con la única que hablo en la escuela, la única que se preocupa por mí y así caminamos hasta nuestros salones, ella iba a otro salón, pero aun así iba cerca y nos pusimos a platicar. Bueno después de todo no creo estar tan sola.

**Bueno, jeje no se este es el prólogo de esta historia no creo hacerlo muy largo mínimo 5 caps…que eso e s lo mínimo para mí, y bueno espero sus comentarios y se despide su servidora, amiga, fanfictionera y escritora Yoya-san CHAO CHAO**


	2. Y ahora que Q,Q

**Shalala ola hermosos y sensuales Fanfictioneros XD, bueno no planeo perder más tiempo, así que mejor comenzar ahora y darles un adelanto a este fic, es más algo personal así que y también con algo de personalidad Tomoko pero…bueno…aun así espero que les guste y les agrade esta conti, saben que estoy muy agradecida por todo aquel que lee y leerá este fic, gracias. **

**Y bueno no nos pongamos, sentimentales y…perdón por hacer tan corto el cap. anterior aunque fue el prólogo y…este sería más el primer capítulo. Oh como lo quieran tomar :3. Así que no los quiero aburrir más.**

**Y… sin más ni más el fic.**

Tomoko estaba en su habitación y se encontraba en el computador, se encontraba feliz, ya que su amiga Imae-san la había invitado este sábado para salir, ya que estaban en vacaciones, así que desde hoy martes se iría preparando y entrenaría y así si era muy su amiga podría pronto ser popular ya que…esa hermosa joven, quien es…nunca la habíamos visto con Imae, porque ha de ser que no la conocíamos…aahh todo eso iban a decir esos idiotas, todo el mundo, hablaría sobre ella…oh es muy hermosa, quien era como se llama, todos la querían conocer a esa hermosa dama a la cual nadie reconocía.

Tomoko:…bueno será mejor ir practicando- y así entra en internet, ya no a una estúpida página para conquistar chicos…ahora estaba en una comunidad virtual y podía convivir con ciento de gente y así estaré lista. Y... ¡Por fin seré popular! -* aahh después de todo ya falta muy poco para que sea navidad y seguro ella estará con su familia. Y Yuu-chan también con ella saldré el viernes mientras tanto a seguir entrenando*- y así se dedica Tomoko a seguir jugando…digo, entrenando XD. Hasta que cae la tarde a punto de la noche, escucha la voz de su madre llamándola para cenar así que por un momento por el dolor en los ojos provocado por el gran tiempo en el computador, bajo a cenar y ya toda la familia en la mesa, empezó a platicar hace tiempo que la familia Kuroki no se sentía…tan juntos, si su hija no se encontraba en el computador, su hijo salía con sus amigos o si no su padre estaba en el trabajo. Pero ahora navidad, esto cambia, Hahaoya Kuroki la única que en esa mesa todos los días cenaba sola o poco acompañada, pero en esta época todos hacia lo posible para no olvidar que eran familia.

La cena como los últimos días siguió igual que siempre, pero en esta plática algo nuevo se revelo, y los pequeños hermanos se callaron para escucharla mejor.

Madre: bueno pues como ya les dijimos el otro día, Chichioya y yo saldremos el 23, 24 pero estaremos por la mañana el 25 así que no se preocupen pasen feliz la noche buena, por que estaremos aquí la navidad- trato de decir la señora de la casa, con tranquilidad para que sus "pequeños" no se fueran asustar, ya que no estarían sus padres el día que ocurriera eso, pero aún faltaba dos semanas enteras para que ese día llegara así nadie se molestó tan siquiera en tomarlo a gran importancia y aparte los 2 "pequeños" ya tenían 17 y 16 años así que…ya no eran…tan pequeños.

La cena siguió igual como siempre, y así paso otra vez, era jueves era la recamara de Tomoko cuando de repente se le ocurre la hermosa idea de buscar "algo" en internet. Así prosiguió y lo busco y en el computador le apareció.

"Como conquistar chicos, oh hacerte la más linda y así tener muchos chicos a tus pies"- (**N/M:** ¿Qué, que me dicen a mi ella lo busco así?)

Entonces entre tantas líneas, pasando y leyendo y viendo imágenes subiditas de tono y... ¡esa era la respuesta! Tener mucha experiencia hablando y ser cool

Así que con más entusiasmo se puso a hablar, por medio online, en juegos de citas, en diversas páginas ella, lograría su objetivo a toda costa….hasta que…

Madre: Tomoko Kuroki…. ¡ya deja esa computadora!- decía furiosa entrando a la habitación de su hija sin más ni más…más la otra no la escucho ya que traía los audífonos a todo volumen y estaban una cita "muy" importante con un chico de sus juegos...el cual si conquistaba….estaría en el máximo nivel.

Así que la señora de la casa, aun mas furiosa por que su hija ni se inmuto, tomo los cables del aparato…y sin más lo desconecto, después de eso Tomoko estaba en shock…estaba a punto de ganar todo…de que fuera la mejor hablando con chicos a haber conquistado a todos y cada uno de los chicos del juego y que todos hubieran caído a sus pies…y ahora…todo se perdió. ¡No había guardado la partida! DIOOSSSS

Tomoko: mama- decía en un mar de llanto y se tira al suelo- que te he hecho, DIME que error cometí…para que me hicieras esto, ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué DIOSS! – decía arrodillada en el suelo y con los brazos extendidos y cara de dolor infinito

Madre: ¿Por qué? Sabes qué hora es muchachita- decía sin prestar importancia a los llantos de la chica y solo observando como su hija "mostraba su arrepentimiento hacia sus pecados al cielo" (**N/M: **Nah ni para tanto) y Tomoko solo se le queda viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- contéstame Tomoko ¿sabes qué hora es?

Tomoko: las 12:00 hace rato habíamos comido- decía aun arrodillada y viendo a su madre con cara de perrito. Cuando de repente le sale un moustro a su madre ella. Solo que envuelta en un aura oscura, y fuego saliendo de la boca…digamos que estaba un poco enojada.

Madre: SON LAS 1:30 DE LA TARDE…NO HAS BAJADO A DESAYUNAR NI A COMER…Y TE LA AS PASADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PEGADA AL COMPUTADOR- se detiene un poco estaba roja de la rabia, pero igual de roja voltea a ver alrededor del cuarto y todo el regadero que tenía su hija, papeles, envoltorios de papitas, botellas de refrescos, y…hasta un emparedado que le había preparado a su hija ya hace una semana. – eso es todo muchachita… no prenderas el computador, y me llevare tus juegos hasta que yo esté aquí….y eso quien sabe...… ¡ponte a arreglar este cuarto, ahora mismo!- decía la mujer azotando la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Tomoko se había quedado sin palabras viendo como era despojada de sus tesoros, de su vida, de ella misma al llevarse sus juegos y computador ente sus ojos, se quedó en forma fetal por varios minutos en una esquina depre que todo el mundo tiene por naturaleza, asimilando lo que le había sucedido. Hasta que se levantó ya resignada, con tristeza viendo el lugar vacío de su monitor, de todas sus mangas, sus CD´S de sus animes, de los videojuegos. Todo….ahora ya no estaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y bajo ya rendida ante lo que había ocurrido, y se siento en un lugar en la mesa, observo un plato puesto en la mesa y…baja la cabeza y ya toma el tenedor para comer. Después de eso se vuelve a encerrar en su cuarto a sollozar lo que le había sucedido. Sin más Se bañó, se cambió, shalala shalala

Hasta que llegó el momento de dormir, había levantado algunas cosas de su cama, lo principal, bichos, papeles, basura, lo normal…se puso a pensar en lo que le había pasado y todo lo que sucedería ¡aún faltaba una semana, para que su madre se fuera de viaje! Aahh esto era horrible. Y si nunca se lo de volvían sus tesoros...ahora como iría con Yuu y Imae si no se superó en su meta.

Pero sobre todo se recostó en su cama, su sueño ya era mucho sus ojeras eran más grandes de lo normal aunque no lo notara pero ya sentía pesados lo ojos, vio el techo y pidió con una mano en el pecho, con toda el alma que algún día…pudiera…tan si quiera sacar todo su…todo su…..FUUUUAAAAA

**Ok eso es todo…ah lo siento si me tardo no tenia, ni tiempo ni inspiración, y tampoco sabia si escribir o no y bueno espero que les guste tratare de no tardarme tanto aunque lo ms seguro es que no termine este fic si no HASA el otro año Q.Q lo siento y…bueno los quiero y nada me despido, YO okno y**

**CHAO CHAO **


End file.
